kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannibal Roy Bean
Hannibal Roy Bean (originally from Xiaolin Showdown) is an evil, demonic bean, and supposedly the Spirit of Yin-Yang. He is the husband of Meg Linlin, one of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets, and the great-grandfather of the Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain. History Background Hannibal was created by Arceus to guard the Yin-Yang World, as the Spirit of Balance of Good and Evil. But Hannibal seemed to favor the Evil Side more, and greatly favored the Demon King Demise and his methods. During the Old Demon Wars, Hannibal tricked Malladus Uno into freeing Demise, the true Demon King, by drawing the Satan Sword. But Demise's destruction was inevitable, and as punishment, Malladus had Bean banished to the Yin-Yang World, imprisoned. He was freed at some point and mated with Meg Linlin, after being entertained by her vast collection of stories (for Meg was the current reincarnation of Scheherazade). Firstborn Saga Eons later, in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, his great grandchildren, Yin and Yang Bean, along with Mika and Morgan Uno, came to his prison to speak with him, and he told them about the balance between good and evil. Shortly after, Hannibal's bird, Ying-Ying, stole the Yin-Yang Yo-yos from his great-grandchildren and broke Hannibal out of his prison. Hannibal then located and spoke with Ganondorf Dragmire, revealing to him about his past life as the Demon King Demise. Shortly before Ganondorf's rise to power, Hannibal ambushed The Terrible Toxic Four at Mt. Malladus and used the Yin Yo-yo to take Matthew Dimalanta to the Yin-Yang World. There, Bean used the Moby Morpher to turn Matt into a black dragon. Upon exit of the Yin-Yang World, without both Yo-yos, Matthew became evil. The Interesting Twins and Katie battled Hannibal at Castle Hell, successfully retrieving his Moby Morpher and using it to change Matthew back. Ganondorf then swallowed Hannibal, combining with his powers to fully become Demise. After Ganon's defeat, Hannibal turned out to be alive, and vowed that was the last time he works with other demons. Nextgen Series Five years before the current story, Hannibal freed General Immortus and Madame Rouge from their frozen states. Immortus told Bean about how Hollows were similar to Heartless, and helped him use The Brain's old project to hopefully make Heartless. After recruiting the demon, Lucifer in their plan, the latter captures a girl named Karin Kurosaki, and her mom, Masaki. They strapped Karin to a table and shocked her with ecto energy. To enforce her transformation to a Heartless, Hannibal has Lucifer bite Masaki to death before Karin's eyes. Karin despairs, and Hannibal attempts to shoot her with a Darkness Cannon, until Yachiru breaks in and attacks them. Hannibal escapes with General Immortus and sets the hideout to self-destruct. At some point, Hannibal learns of the Apocalypse, and concocts a plan to save the universe using the Chaos Kin. First, he needs to find the Yin and Yang Yo-yos that his descendants hid. Hannibal makes a return in "First Day", freeing Tornado and Zant from the Brookfield Insane Asylum in Quahog, and later mentions the Chaos Kin. In The Son of Evil, Hannibal watches the Nextgen kids venture across the Canyon of Miracles. He then talks to the Brotherhood villains, requesting to be their new leader. Hannibal tells them his desire and his reasons to find the Chaos Kin, so the villains begin their hunt for the Yin-Yang Yo-yos. In Sector JP, when Panda Bubba retrieves the Yin Yo-yo, it is taken by Sector JP. Several villains attempt to get the yo-yo back, and when Panda reports the sector to Lord Bean, Hannibal is intrigued at the mention of Karin's name. He comes to Panda's hideout in Hong Kong and sends Ember McLain to go and bring Karin. Karin decides to come and confront Hannibal. Lord Bean is impressed with her status as a Halfa, and when Karin demands info on the Chaos Kin, Hannibal laughs at how she doesn't know what's coming. The two battle, and while Karin is winning, the other Brotherhooders break in and aid their leader, then Bean holds Karin in place and demands her to cry. The Sector JP members break in and rescue Karin, and together, they defeat the villains. Hannibal manages to escape on Ying-Ying, announcing how all will bow to him when he saves the universe with the Chaos Kin. Hannibal escapes to a women's bathhouse in Japan to relax. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Hannibal enacts his plan to use the Chaos Kin to take control of the GKND's Code Module and all the operatives whose DNA is inside it. Thanks to Sector JP, his plan is foiled, and Hannibal is forced to retreat. He is captured by Medusa and given to Ganondorf, who eats Bean once again to acquire his chi. Appearance Hannibal is a tiny, dirty red bean, as big as Kweeb's 1-inch height. He has rotten, yellow teeth, and yellow and red eyes. His hands are short, stubby vines. Personality Hannibal is very evil and conniving. He loves to manipulate people and turn them to evil. He seems to side with almost anyone as long as they're evil, and they share similar goals. However, if anyone betrays him, he will hold a grudge and seek revenge. Bean speaks with a Western accent, and also has fascination with pretty women and strippers. Abilities Despite being only an inch tall, he possesses extraordinary combat abilities and is very agile at his size, making him hard to hit. Using the Moby Morpher, which he wears on his arms, he can turn into any shape or size, and is very stealthy in that sense, and very strong. Hannibal also uses a huge, robotic suit of armor in combat, which can fly and shoot bullets from its fingers. Stories He's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *First Day *The Son of Evil *Sector JP *Legend of the Seven Lights *Index and the World Rings (flashback) Trivia *Hannibal's favorite song is "A Lapdance is So Much Better When the Stripper is Cryin'." Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Tiny Style Users Category:Convicted Category:Leaders Category:Bean Family Category:BOE Members Category:Nextgen Series Antagonists